The purpose of the Core Laboratory is to provide a shared facility (laboratory support, equipment, animal models, and personnel) to be utilized by all investigators for the study of specific problems related to trauma patients. The Core Section will be organized to provide a structure for an interdisciplinary group of scientists to work in a productive and cooperative manner, and to answer questions relevant to trauma patients. An administrative structure will be provided to allow effective and efficient management of the Trauma Center effort. A subcontract is used top provide transgenic animals.